Denial
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Everyone seems to think Shade and Rein are a thing. Shade is trying his best to convince them otherwise. Trying. Rein x Shade One Shot
**I know I should be updating Of Princesses and Princes but I'm not feeling it right now. Though I figured why not write this one instead? It was inspired by an IchiRuki fanfiction. Apparently this kind of writing is called a vignette I think. The more you know**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FBNFH ha**

* * *

Shade was so sure he was over Rein. In fact, he was positive that he thought of her as nothing more than just a friend. He realized how hopeless it was loving her when her heart belonged to another man.

And that man sat right in front of him.

"Hm? Is something wrong Shade? The cup looks like it's gonna crack..." His good friend, Auler, said. Shade shrugged and released his grip from the glass cup, a frown on his face. At least once a week, their group of friends would go out for a drink. Everyone was in college now, and the guys thought it would be a good idea to keep in touch. Everyone was enjoying a good drink, until Auler had the bright idea of bringing up their love lives. Of course, Shade was pissed. He believed such a conversation was pointless.

There was no time for romance in medical school.

"How is Altezza? I miss her you know." Bright said as he nudged Auler. Auler blushed and Shade rolled his eyes.

"Still as beautiful as the day I saw her." Auler said. Another roll of eyes. "Though, lately we've been experiencing some strain..." He said sadly. Bright gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"As long as you don't hurt her we'll be good." Bright commented. Shade could notice Bright's hands tighten a little as he smiled at Auler. Boy oh boy, Auler had to be careful.

"At least you have someone. A majority of us at this table are single." Tio said with a sigh. He was right. Bright, Tio, and Toma were single, which was pretty shocking. Narlo was dating Shade's sister, which he reluctantly agreed to. He didn't trust this little wimp to take care of his sister. And it seemed Narlo knew, because he was always silent when the subject of romance came up.

Fango on the other hand laughed. "You guys just don't know how to treat a lady." Once again, Tio scoffed.

"You say that, but you're basically Elizabetta's pack mule." He smirked, and Fango shot him a glare.

"So how are you guy's girl problems?" Fango asked as he looked to Bright and Shade. It was surprising they were still single considering they were probably the most attractive guys at the table. Though none of the guys would ever admit it.

"I guess I'm still a helpless romantic." Bright said, a little flustered. Everyone at the table knew he still had feelings for Fine. It seems that even over the years, that hadn't changed. Soon they stared at Shade, who leaned back in his chair and grumbled.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm too busy." He replied.

"What about Rein?" Toma suddenly questioned. He had been quiet for a majority of the time. Shade glared at him.

"What about her?" He practically hissed. The entire table fell silent. Suddenly, Tio burst into laughter.

"Don't you still like her?" he asked between laughter. Everyone stared at Tio, wondering why that was so funny. Shade scoffed.

"No. We may still talk, but I'm over her." He said, staring at the ice in his glass. "She was never interested in the first place." Another burst of laughter from Tio.

"Are you really sure?" Toma asked. "You two spend a lot of time together lately." Shade shot him another glare, and finished his drink in one go.

"We just happen to be studying in the same field. That's all."

Rein was just a friend.

Maybe there were feelings once, but those were gone now.

Why didn't anyone understand that?

* * *

Shade always enjoyed visiting the library for some peace and quiet. It wasn't unusual that he would run into one of his friends. Today, he ran into Lione, her amber eyes concentrating on a complicated cook book. Shade took a seat next to her, his own stack of books in hand.

"Having fun?" He asked as her brows furrowed more. She almost jumped out of her seat when he said that. She looked at him.

"Oh, hey Shade!" She said, a little too jittery for him. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Had to return some books, and get some new ones. Rein also asked me to pick up some stuff for her." He said as he drew circles on one of the book covers. He smiled a little knowing imagining her surprised face when he brings her a surprise.

"Oh really?" Shade could hear the playful tone in her voice. "What is she doing now?"

Shade shrugged, and looked up. "She said something about shopping I think." A small snicker came from Lione.

"Would you have agreed if it were someone else who asked to do this?" Shade gave her a puzzled look. Her question was unrelated.

"What does it matter?" Another snicker.

"Ah, what it's like to be in love." She replied. Shade froze a moment.

 _Not this again._

He scowled again. "I don't love her!" He said, having a hard time controlling his tone. Lione laughed again as she looked away from her book and at him, a doubtful look in her eyes. He shook his head before getting up and going to check out his books.

* * *

Sometimes, when Shade was really feeling up to it, he would agree to go out with Tio on his little excursions. The only reason he hangs out with this kid is because he seems to think of Shade as some cool adventurer. Plus the fact that he was Lione's kid brother.

The kid may have been in his last year of high school, but he was just that: a kid. Which is why he didn't seem upset when Shade told him they were stopping by the pet store.

"I love animals and all, but I didn't take you for an animal guy." Tio said with his hands behind his head. Shade shrugged, his hands shoved in his pocket. "Why the pet store anyways?"

"Just a little favor." Shade simply replied. Tio wanted to ask for more info, but they had reached the pet store before he had the chance. He was soon sucked in by all the cute animals. He saw Shade glancing at the rabbits, his eyes looking from each small bunny to the next, a small smile on his face. Suddenly, Tio understood why they were here. He gave Shade a little nudge.

"What's the favor?" He asked slyly. Shade punched Tio in the shoulder.

"None of your business kid."

"Is your girlfriend feeling lonely?" Tio asked. Another punch. Tio rubbed his shoulder. He was lucky he was still a brat, or else Shade would have punched him in the face. Why did everyone think he and Rein were a thing!

"She ain't my girlfriend, but she said the apartment could use a little more life." It wasn't a surprise. The two shared an apartment, mainly because it made expenses a little easier to maintain, and it made it easier for them to reach the college they went to. There was nothing between them.

He found a small little bunny huddled in the corner, it's grey coat shining in the light. He picked it up, smiling at how cute it was.

Tio laughed as he rubbed his arms. "You're totally smitten." Shade clenched his fist, but made no comment. Once Shade was ready to leave, he didn't feel bad about watching Tio get bitten by a snake, or losing his cell phone in the fish tank.

He was over her.

Why was it so hard to understand that?

* * *

Shade always wondered why he agrees to go with Auler each time he invited him to go to a comedy show with him and Sophie. He already suffers through enough comedy movies with Rein. Anymore, and he won't laugh at anything .

The worst part about this is that he would often get stuck with his simple minded sister.

"Doesn't this look nice? Or this?" Sophie said as she showed off some funky looking hats they were selling at the entrance. He always wondered how she and Altezza were friends.

"They both look dumb." He replied bluntly. Auler said something urgent came up, but Shade was positive he just left so he could babysit his little sister.

"Aw, thanks for the compliment."

 _What._

"Why do you like comedy shows so much?" Shade asked, just wanting to get this over with. The show was taking too long to start. Sophie clasped her hands together.

"Why? They're funny, that's why!" Sophie laughed. Shade rubbed his hand on his face. "I've always wanted to be a comedian. Altezza seems really in to it too! Have you seen her?" She suddenly pulled out her phone and showed Shade some pictures that he was sure he would get murdered for seeing. Although he couldn't really stifle a laugh.

Altezza really had it in her.

It was then that he caught notice of Rein in one of the pictures. "When was this?" He asked, pointing to one with Rein having a marker mustache. Sophie laughed.

"Oh! She invited me and Lione to the movies this one time, and there was this photo booth." She explained. Shaed stopped her.

"The movies? When? She never told me?"

"Really? That's funny because she mentioned you a couple times, saying this was a movie you'd probably enjoy and that the two of you had taken a picture in this photo booth before. Actually, she sent me the picture!" She pulled up a picture of Rein pulling on the edges of Shade's mouth doing a smile. Shade smiled a little, remembering that day. "You two are really cute together."

Shade wanted to reply, but she slammed his chest, a bit too hard might he add, as the show began. He coughed a little before staring up front.

Maybe he'd take Rein to a comedy show.

* * *

When Shade and Fango held conversations, there was usually not much talking and more silence. What can they say? They were generally pretty quiet guys, one a little more short tempered than the other.

However, this time, Shade did all the talking, and Fango just listened, taking a drink of soda.

"I don't understand why people say this." Shade grumbled, his head on the desk. Usually, he didn't drink, but he made an exception. That week had been stressful. "We are not a thing. We have never been a thing. Why do people think we are together?" Shade asked. "Even now! She left the apartment to stay with her sister for the week! She didn't say goodbye, just left a note. That was it! She doesn't even care." Fango wanted to laugh. He sounded like a housewife.

"You know, she does have a life of her own."

"I know, but she's my study partner. There's even an important exam coming up. I need her." He hiccuped. Fango sighed, knowing how oblivious Shade was. He outright said it.

"Maybe this week is stressful for you because you can't handle a week without her." Fango commented, knowing he was too drunk to make a sharp comeback.

Shade admitted, that was partly true. But he was more concerned about a lack of a study partner.

Instead of a reply, he grumbled., "I hope Elizabetta beats you when you return."

"For your information, she's okay with me going out with friends, as long as it's not every night." He replied. Shade snorted.

What Fango realized that Shade didn't, was that he had plenty of other people he could study with. Using _my_ instead of _a_ study partner was something he had missed. Fango couldn't help but roll his eyes.

His friend was hopeless.

* * *

Mirlo was always great company when Shade wanted to get away from the stupidity of his friends. She was always so peaceful to be around, but sometimes, she got a little too boring. Even so, Shade enjoyed her company.

"How are your paintings?" He would ask. She would smile as she stared at her canvas. This time it was a painting of a beautiful garden.

"A lot of people seem to really like them." She replied, adding another stroke. "I feel really inspired when that happens." Shade nodded, watching each of her strokes.

"Do you have any future ideas?" Shade asked, interupting the silence. She paused for a moment, and then continued.

"I've had a couple ideas." She said. "I think I want to start a new project."

"Oh?"

"I want to do the theme of love." Shade almost fell from his chair. Love? "Seeing you and Rein together inspires me. You two seem really close. It would be the perfect picture of love." She said, slightly embarrassed. Shade sort of frowned, unsure of how to word his explanation without hurting the girl.

"I'm touched Mirlo, but Rein and I aren't... together." Mirlo flinched, almost dropping her paint brush.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! It's just you two are always together, and you always seem so happy around her." Mirlo said as she placed her stuff down. "I've never seen you so happy unless you're right next to her." Shade shrugged, unsure of how to reply.

"You can still paint us." He said. "But I don't think it would fit the theme of love very well." Shade answered. Mirlo gave him a small smile before returning to her painting. Shade sighed as he stared out the window, suddenly disinterested. Mirlo couldn't help but smile.

Those two were her muse for her new theme.

* * *

Even though Shade hated it sometimes, he could never turn down the offer of his long time best friend when he asked him to play video games. They may have been grown men, but Shade always enjoyed the simple pleasures of killing zombies or racing cars. The reason he hated it was just because Bright would beat him a majority of the time.

This time was no different.

"I want to make a bet." Shade said angrily. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his childish demeanor under control.

"What kind of bet?" Shade hated the smug grin he was making.

"Loser listens to winner. Simple." With that, the bet had begun. The first round, Shade surprisingly won. "Steal some of Altezza's jewelry." Anyone who knew Altezza knew that was a death wish. And it didn't help that she happened to be home that day.

"New rule, nothing to do with Altezza." Bright replied, a little shaken. Shade frowned.

The second round, Bright won, and Shade glared daggers at him. "Tell Rein how you feel." He replied bluntly. Shade let out a laugh.

"You can't be serious! She doesn't even like me! She likes you!" Shade replied, his glare getting darking. Bright could only smile.

"You're so dense Shade. You have to do it. Before it's too late." Bright replied, and Shade gave him a puzzled look.

"I won't be too late, because there's nothing to confess." Shade replied, crossing his arms. Bright frowned, a face he didn't make often.

"I can't believe how stubborn you are."

"You know what, new rule. No Rein involved." Bright held up his hand.

"I overwrite that rule."

"You want me to bring up Fine?" For a moment, Bright blushed and put his hand down. "I say we just go back to stealing some of Altezza's stuff. How about we dye the ends of her hair?"

"What?" An angry voice said behind him. Shade gulped. He wasn't going to get out of here with a full head of hair.

* * *

When Shade ended up in the infirmary once, all he could do was glare at the food in front of him. "I'm not hungry." He stated, clearly irritated. Fine frowned.

"You're studying to be a doctor, you should know better why food is important!" Fine scolded. Shade scowled at her.

"I'm. Not. Hungry." He replied. Fine sighed, picking up the spoon herself, but Shade kept his head turned. She was about ready to give up when Rein burst through the door, a frown on her face. She stomped towards Shade, smacking him upside the head.

"What do you think you're doing, getting injured during exam week!" Rein scolded. Shade smirked, and Fine smiled as she saw his eyes light up.

"Didn't know you needed me that much." He replied slyly. Rein smacked him upside the head again, but not enough to hurt.

"Of course I need you! If I'm gonna pass, I need you there!" Rein stated. Shade's sly expression faltered. She really needed him that much? "Anyways, what happened? I bet you were being a moron again." Shade shrugged, staring at his wrapped up arms, and tied up head.

"I sort of let Tio talk me into joining kick boxing." There was a small pause before Rein began giggling.

"I'm not surprised that your got your butt kicked, nerd." She replied, giggling. Shade frowned.

"For your information, I can hold my own pretty well in a fight. Don't you see these muscles?" He pretended to flex, but Rein just laughed. Fine could only let out a small giggle. She may have had a crush on Shade, but there was no way she could compete with her sister. These two were inseperable.

"Can you hit him one more time Rein?" Rein obliged without a moments hesitation.

"Why did you ask anways?"

"He hasn't been eating." Fine replied with a shrug. Rein glared at Shade before taking the spoon from Fine.

"My sweet sister has taken time out of her busy schedule to bring you food and you aren't even grateful enough to eat it!" Rein chided. Shade looked away, pretending to not listen.

"The truth is, it sort of hurts to move my arms." He said with a puppy face. Rein shrugged as she put some of the food on his spoon. Fine wanted to laugh when she saw Shade's mouth twitch a little. What a liar.

Fine almost felt invisible as Rein and Shade spoke. Once the plate was completely cleared, Rein began to leave, saying something about finishing her study guide and Shade wasting her time by being a big baby.

"You two would definitely make a cute couple." Fine commented with a sly smile. Shade could only glare.

She was lucky she was a girl.

* * *

Sometimes Shade would reluctantly meet up with Narlo, Milky's boyfriend. He hated it every time, but he always felt that it was his obligation every time Milky insisted. This time the two were sitting at a cafe.

He was glad he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with these meetings.

"What?" He snapped when Narlo wouldn't stop fidgeting and looking at him. He flinched under his cold gaze.

"I... it's just..." Narlo felt very uncomfortable.

"Spit it out."

"How do you get along with Rein so well?" Shade's glare got darker, and Narlo nervously sipped his drink. "I-I mean! You two are close right? Like, you've held hands before, or shared an ice cream and stuff? I mean... haven't you two napped together?" Shade's glare didn't leave Narlo.

"What of it?" It wasn't really strange for them to hold hands. He just didn't want Rein getting lost, and she always complained about his ice cream having a better flavor. The napping was just by chance. Sometimes studying got a bit stressful, so it wasn't unusual for them to nap together somewhere.

"W-Well... Milky and I... haven't really done anything together." Shade slammed his drink on the table, scaring Narlo. "I-I mean! We've barely even held hands! Only when she is taking me to buy some food... but..."

"Are you sure it's the best idea to come to me for advice?" He replied a little sourly. Narlo nodded, but this time turned to face him, surprising Shade.

"Yes, because I need to be sure. You seem to be able to do all those things with your girlfriend without hesitation..."

"My _what?_ " He hissed. Narlo jumped. "We aren't dating."

"Oh, sorry." Narlo mumbled in reply. "But you two..." Shade cut him off with another glare, and an awkward silence followed.

"Just be yourself. My sister seems pretty happy with you anyways. It will come with time." Shade replied, taking a sip of his drink as he watched a few people outside walk by. Narlo's eyes brightened.

"Thank you!" Shade just rolled his eyes.

He was a cute kid, just needed to toughen up a little.

And stop bringing up Rein.

* * *

When Shade would have tea with his mother, he always felt obliged to share what had occurred during the week. This time was slightly different, as Shade had offered to take her to the park for once.

"How is Rein?" His mother suddenly asked. Shade stopped munching on his sandwich, looking at his mother. "Are you two still living together?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know?" Shade asked. He didn't like where this was going.

"It seems this week, you two spent a lot of time together." His mother giggled. Shade frowned. Sure he had told his mother about his many study sessions with Rein, and their little pillow fight that one night when they needed a stress reliever. Or that time when they watched a horror movie huddling close together in the dark under a blanket. But that was what friends did.

Best friends did. Right?

"We always spend time together." Shade replied nonchalantly. "There's nothing strange about that." He heard a small giggle come from his mother.

"Milky and Narlo spend a lot of time together." She commented. Shade frowned, remembering why his sister wasn't here that day. She was on a date with the wimp.

"Don't remind me." Another giggle.

"You should hurry up and get married. I would like some grand children before I get too old." Shade blushed a little, losing his appetite. Why was his mother suddenly bringing this up?

"I'm sure Milky will have kids before then." Shade replied. Although he wasn't sure he would actually allow _that_.

"Oh dear, but I'd love to see _your_ grand children Shade!" She replied as she clasped her hands together. Shade looked away. "I want some cute grand children."

"Well I don't."

"If you married Rein, I don't think there would be a problem." Yep. Shade definitely didn't like where this conversation went. He stood up from his seat, his hands clenched.

"I don't like her!" Shade nearly shouted. His mother didn't even bat an eye before giving him a calm smile.

"I guess I am worried about my grand children's heads." Shade never enjoyed when his mother talked like this.

"Mother!" He shouted. All she did was giggle in reply.

"Dear son, anyone who sees you two understands." She replied. Shade calmed himself and took a seat. "Have you ever wondered why no one has asked Rein out?" Shade did find it unusual that she was still single.

She had amazing qualities. Smart, cute, independent, strong, fierce, brave, beautiful, silly... The list was endless.

Shade paused and crossed his arms, pushing his thoughts away. Friends thought about each other like that... right? He never thought of Bright like that. Bright was just... Bright. Same for Lione, Mirlo, Narlo, Tio and everyone else. They were just... them. Stupid friends that he talked to. Wasn't that what Rein was too?

Then he thought again. He always did worry when she wandered campus by herself. Guys would always approach her when he wasn't around. Even from a distance, he could tell the guys were creeps. She seemed blissfully oblivious. He scowled as he remembered when one touched her shoulder. After that, all he could remember was staring at the guy on the ground, and Rein punching Shade in the gut.

The way he always walked her each time she wanted to head out by herself.

The way he glared at waiters who attempted to flirt with her when he sat right in front of her.

He was just protecting her.

That's what friends do... right?

"You seem to have come to a realization." His mother laughed again. Shade furiously shook his head. There was no way.

She was a good friend. Someone he trusted more than anything, someone he would do anything for.

Someone he would give the world for.

"What do you think love is?" His mother suddenly asked, catching him off guard. Shade stared at his mother, then connected his thoughts with the term 'love.'

His mind suddenly stopped working as the pieces connected.

What else could it be called if someone meant everything to you?

Love of course.

A blush suddenly creeped upon his face as his mother let out a gentle laugh.

"I'm glad you realized." He groaned.

"Please don't mother."

He cursed himself for convincing himself that he was over her.

* * *

Shade had just returned from a very stressful night class when he discovered Rein, hugging her legs on the couch. He approached her, and when he suddenly turned his head, she almost scared him. She looked a little disturbed, almost uncomfortable. Shade took a seat next to her, wrapping some of the blanket around him and her.

"Is something wrong?" Shade asked. Rein just frowned and stared at her knees.

"Not exactly..." Silence.

"Then what's up?" He asked. Rein still stared at her knees, the changing TV screen casting different shades of light on her face.

"I... uh... confessed to Bright today." Shade stopped thinking for a moment. Then looked to her to see if she had a reaction. Nothing seemed to change however.

"How did it go?" He asked, trying to sound normal. She shrugged.

"He turned me down." She said, a little too nonchalantly. Shade felt the tight knot in his chest unravel. "I'm not really surprised though. I just wanted to get those feelings off my chest." His chest unraveled further.

"Are you... okay?" He asked cautiously, worried she was staying strong. She always tried to do that.

"Honestly..." She began. "When I told him, it sort of... didn't feel real. I guess my feelings withered away as I grew older." Shade let out a sigh of relief. He let out a small smirk before Rein smacked him with a couch pillow. "What's so funny?"

"It just seems so like you." He said as he leaned into her. She leaned back into him, a small smile on her face.

"There's an exam coming up by the way. So we need to pull another all nighter." Shade just closed his eyes as he nuzzled his chin into her blue hair. Being in love made this feeling so much better.

"Yeah." He replied.

* * *

Every now and then, when Milky returned home, she would catch her brother sitting on the couch with Rein, her head resting on his lap. The two of them were reading medical books, asking each other questions. She always found it sweet.

"Big brother, you didn't tell me you were visiting today." Milky said cheerfully as she approached the two. Rein immediately shot up, knocking Shade's book out of his hand and jumped out to hug her.

"It's been to long Milky. How have you been!" Rein said excitedly.

"I've missed you too Rein!" Milky replied, hugging her. Shade frowned as he got up to pick up the book. "It would have been nice to have a heads up though. I could have made brownies in advance."

"Nah, it's okay Milky. I didn't plan on staying long, just came over to study with Shade." Shade twitched. Why didn't she want to stick around for brownies? He shrugged it off. She had her own life too.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Milky suddenly asked. Shade's jaw dropped, before a deep scowl replaced it. Rein on the other hand dropped her book and it landed on her face.

"We're not dating." The two replied. Rein's face was flushed, and Shade's frown was deep. He didn't really want to confess since Rein had recently confessed to Bright.

"Really?" Milky asked, shocked. "Don't you love him?" Milky asked as she stared at Rein. Shade tossed her sister a glare, but she seemed oblivious to that fact.

"I'm... not..." She slowly replied. Shade stared at her, a little disappointed before he laughed at himself.

It didn't matter that he liked her. This is how it always was and how it was meant to be. The two of them were just never meant to happen.

Even though he told himself that, his heart still ached.

"Big brother?" Shade almost flinched as the two girls looked at him. He frowned, unable to form a proper reply.

What was he supposed to say?

* * *

The walk home was silent. Shade kept his hands shoved in his pockets, a sour frown on his face. Rein on the other hand stared at him with a blank expression. Suddenly, she stood in front of him.

"Alright, talk. What's your deal?" She asked as she crossed his arms. Shade just scowled at her.

"Nothing." He replied flatly, trying to talk by her. She stood in front again.

"I think it's pretty obvious there's a problem. You've had this ugly face on since we left." He grunted.

"Honestly..." _Honestly, I just want you to know that I actually like you a lot._ "I'm just a little upset about the upcoming test." Rein gave him a skeptical look before give him a light punch to the gut.

"You should have said so. Let's go." She said as she ran ahead. Shade scratched the back of his head before following behind.

The two sat in their usual coffee shop that they went to every time they felt a little overwhelmed by college. It was a tradition by then.

And every time, Shade would glare at the waiter who always seemed to serve their table. A dumb looking wimp that seemed to have the hots for Rein. He always winked at her, and that only made Shade's bad mood even worse.

"Coffee, black." He muttered, keeping his glare on him. The guy looked at Rein, giving her another wink.

"A caramel mocha please." She sang. The guy nodded, flashing her a smile. She smiled back, laughing a little.

"Stop flirting with him." Shade said once he left. Rein frowned at him.

"I'm not flirting." He scoffed.

"Yes, you are. He does this every time you come here. Can't you take a hint? I mean look at him." He nodded towards the counter where the waiter stood, glancing at Rein every now and then. He caught her staring at him and turned away.

Suddenly one and one came together.

"Are you jealous?" She asked a little smugly. Shade gave her a glare before an idea popped into his head. He was done lying, and slowly he leaned towards her until their noses almost touched.

"I am." He wanted to laugh as he watched her face become a bright head, and he smug grin falter. Rein shoved his shoulder.

"Don't joke around, nerd!" She said, trying to regain her composure. Shade let out a chuckle. Soon the waiter returned, and Shade caught notice of the piece of paper in his hand as he placed Rein's drink down. He quickly snatched it.

"I was right, a phone number." He said as he tossed it back. Rein took it and stared at him before shoving the paper into her pocket, much to Shade's annoyance.

"Did Bright tell you that he was holding a dance soon? It seems to be a fundraiser type of ball." Shade frowned. Being friends with one of the biggest jewelry company's sons had its advantages. This was not one of them.

"What about it?"

"Are we going?" Shade caught notice of her _we_. Every time Bright had one of these parties, he would always invite Rein for the sake of convenience. Then again, maybe he just didn't want her going with someone else.

"I don't really care." He replied a little coldly. "Why don't you just ask your little waiter friend, since you seem so happy to talk to him." Rein frowned. Shade realized he may have gone a little too far.

"You know what, maybe I will!" She shot up, almost knocking her chair over. Shade sat up straighter. Whoops. "You've been in a bad mood ever since we came here! I'm sick of it! I'm going back first." She huffed before marching out, her cup in hand. Shade groaned, realizing what that scene looked like.

A break up.

He sat there, staring at his cup, not sure how he was going to apologize. The waiter that served his table approached, saying something about how this isn't the first relationship he's ended and how sorry he was. This put Shade in an even worse mood, and he clenched his fist.

He ended up getting kicked out of the shop for the night.

* * *

Rein didn't understand why she was so upset about Shade's new found attitude. It's not like he had never acted like that, but his reaction to going to the ball was a little uncalled for. She sighed as she curled up on the couch.

"Jerky nerd." She mumbled before the door bell rang. She wondered if it was Shade, and decided she wouldn't let him in unless she apologized. "If it's you, you purple headed butt head, I'm not letting you in."

"It's Toma." Was the reply. Rein realized her mistake and opened the door to see Toma holding a basket of sweets.

"What is that for?" She pointed. Toma looked to the side, a little embarrassed.

"Well, some girls sort of gave it to me, so I figured it would be a good idea to share it with someone." He replied. He peaked his head in, realizing the purple headed med student wasn't there. "Where's..."

"Don't even say his name, I'm mad at him." Rein immediately interrupted. Toma shrugged as Rein let him in. He placed the stuff on the coffee table and took a seat, Rein next to him. "It's been a while anyways. Don't you live kind of far from here?" Toma fidgeted a little on the couch as Rein stared at him.

"Well, Bright invited me to that party he's having later." He began. Rein nodded, staring into his blue eyes. He looked away. "Are you going with anyone?" Rein thought of Shade for a moment before frowning.

"No Toma. I am not going with anyone at the moment." Serves him right.

"Would you like to go with me?" Rein paused for a moment, thinking of Shade again. _What does he matter! He wanted me to go with that complete stranger anyway._

"I would love to go with you Toma." She replied sweetly. Toma smiled, and the two proceeded to indulge on the foods he had brought over. By the time they had finished, Shade had returned home, a scowl on his face. He looked surprised to see Rein and Toma sitting on the couch, eating what's left of the food basket.

"What's he doing here?" He asked, not really in the mood to see Toma. Or anyone, except maybe Rein.

"He just came to drop something off." Rein replied, her frown returning. She got up and forcefully poked him in the chest. " _You_ need to apologize, or else I'm gonna kick you out."

"You can't kick me out! This is my apartment too!"

"I can totally kick you out!" Rein replied, stepping on his foot. He grabbed it and cursed.

"I'm going to take my leave now..." Toma said awkwardly, leaving the pair to their quarreling. Rein attempted to punch him, but this time Shade caught her arm. So instead she used her other arm to hit him, and soon Shade was trying to stop her from beating him with every one of her limbs. In the process, the two tripped over the arm fo the couch, falling over.

Rein was preparing to knee him in the nuts when Shade shouted, "Alright! I give! I'm sorry! I really am, I'm just in a really bad mood!"

"You think I didn't notice?" Rein replied sourly. Shade shrugged, resting his face in the pillows right next to her head. "You need to tell me why!" The room fell silent, until Rein heard a fake snoring noise from Shade. That earned him a jab to the stomach.

"I can't tell you..." He replied, half beaten. This answer didn't satisfy Rein, so she jabbed him again. "Didn't you-"

"I'm going to the party with Toma." She said in a flat tone. Shade pushed himself up so he was facing Rein again, their faces barely an inch apart. Rein scowled at him, and Shade's mouth hung open.

"What?"

"I'm going with Toma. Since you were so eager to find me a new partner." Rein felt her heart ache when she saw the pained expression he made. However, it disappeared as soon as it appeared, and he sat up. Rein followed suite, and now they were sitting face to face.

"Is that so. I hope you have fun then." Shade said, getting up and leaving the room. Rein watched.

"You're not going?" Shade didn't reply, and shut the door to his room.

What the two didn't realize is that both of their hearts ached.

* * *

Sometimes, when Rein wasn't around, Shade would sit in the silence of the house, staring at an empty cup awaiting her return. The night of the party was no different. He answered the door when Toma came, and watched a mesmerizing Rein leave with him.

He wondered if he made a mistake letting her go just like that.

He thought of everyone's comments.

"To think my daughter could end up marrying such a smart boy. I'm looking forward to seeing my cute grand kids!" Rein's father had once told him.

"Don't you two realize how uncomfortable you make everyone! Get a room already!' Elizabetta scolded.

"Why do you always spend time here? Your girlfriend getting sick of you?" Altezza would scold.

Each and every time he rejected them, until it was too late.

He stared at the cup longer. He didn't want to wait for her to return.

He chose to go to her.

"Do you want a drink?" Toma asked as he stood next to Rein. He nudged her when she didn't reply.

"Oh, what?" Toma sighed. Rein looked back out at the crowd again, her eyes watching the happy couples and friends.

"Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about? I'm alright, really." Toma stared at her.

"I bet you wish you were here with Shade. It's obvious." He stated. Rein's mouth fell open before she burst.

"There's no way I would want to be here with some big, dumb, rude grape headed idiot!" She said. Toma laughed, admiring her honesty.

"Well, this grape head wishes he was here with you." Shade said, almost out of breath. Rein stared in surprise again at the dumb grape head. "He really wishes he was here with you."

"Shade, what..." Rein began but Shade cut her off by intertwining his hand with hers, and giving Toma a glance. Toma smiled, and whispered something in his ear.

"She beats you by a mile in the denial game." He gave Shade a pat on the shoulder before walking away. Shade couldn't help but smirk as he stared at a puzzled Rein.

"Let's go." Shade said, pulling her towards an exit. Rein could only follow behind surprised. Finally, when they reached a clearing in the garden, Rein forced the two of them to a stop.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rein asked, pulling her hand away. Even in the barely lit garden, Shade could see the blush on her face. He smirked again.

"Taking my chance." Shade captured Rein's lips before she could even begin to shout at him. Slowly, he pulled away, watching her expression. If this didn't go well, he would have to move out of that apartment.

Her entire face brightened like a tomato before she stepped on his foot. He cursed.

"Wha, why?! Why did you..."

"Because I love you, that's why." There. He said it.

Rein stood there in silence, her hands gripping her dress. The thought of being together with Shade had crossed her mind a number of times, but she never thought it would happen. Her first excuse was that she was in love with Bright, but after the confession there weren't any excuses as to why it wouldn't work out. If anything it was her unconscious love for Shade that withered away her love for Bright.

She turned around for a moment, gathering her thoughts. It was hard to open up to the feelings she had shut away a long time ago. But now Shade was opening it, picking apart the lock one by one with those simple words.

 _I love you._

"Shade... I..." He hugged her from behind, earning a silent gasp from Rein.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to impose on you. I just... felt that I needed to get the feelings off my chest." What else could Shade say if she rejected her? He released her and began to turn around when Rein pulled his tie, and closed the distance between their lips.

"How dare you... walk off before I even get to finish!" Rein said, her face red from embarrassment. Shade looked surprised before laughing. She pulled him into another kiss, and this time it lasted longer, with more passion.

There was no denying it any more.

* * *

Tio nudged Shade as everyone toasted at the table again.

Once again, the guys were out grabbing a drink like they would do every now and then. This time the news was grander.

"Yeah, Elizabetta and I decided to tie the knot." Fango said as he held up his ring. Tio stared in awe while everyone congratulated him.

"You're pretty lucky. First loves usually don't last." Auler said.

"And how's Altezza treating you?" Tio questioned. Auler blushed a little, staring at his drink.

"We sort of talked it out, and we both agreed it would be good to have at least two date nights a week." Bright gave him a pat on the shoulder, but the glint on his eyes betrayed his expression.

"And what of you guys? I heard you all got some new love lives." Fango said as he tilted his drink towards Bright, Shade, and Toma. It was true.

Toma found a girl at Bright's party by the name of Chiffon. The two hit it off really well, and it didn't take long before they started dating. It seemed Bright also took a chance and asked Fine out. So far, they have had a couple dates, but nothing too serious. Fine wanted to take it a little slow apparently.

And Shade.

Everyone laughed when Shade told his story.

"So it took Toma asking her out to get you to grow a pair?" Tio teased. Shade punched him in the shoulder.

As the guys talked about their resolved romances, they all laughed as they shared their silly little stories.

And when Shade told the table of how much he loved Rein, everyone believed him.

* * *

 **The ending ain't how I wanted it, but either way it's the only way I could think of ending it. I gave a little spotlight to characters I generally ignore in my actual stories. Thanks for reading! Look forward to the Of Princesses and Princes update!  
**

 **Also it's implied that Shade punched the guy hitting on Rein if you didn't realize! =P**


End file.
